metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Magma MK-II
question about the A-10 Hey, was going to make the A-10 rifle page and noticed it was previously deleted, is there anything that I should steer clear of when I do it? Livesaver Dude; you are a goddam lifesaver! Not only have you made this wiki easier to navigate but you have supplied the offical names for those Bosses and Vehicles (which has been annoying me to no end). At last I can actually get round to making articles on them! The names are from a reliable source right? Either way it is very nice to see someone else on this wiki so thanks for everything! Omegabrain 16:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, Magma Dragoon, Your articles and uploaded pictures are very good. =) I'm glad to help this wiki in the way as you did. =) 1950drnash1987 Austinlyle0 Um, excuse me, I just started expanding this wiki when you come over and vandilize my page, I don't appreciate that and would not like this to happen again As crazy as this sounds i have no idea how that stuff got written. I apoligize too, when you read a vandilism report at 1 in the morning, you tend to misread. Magma Dragoon? Has something gone wrong? Something about a vandel? I'm kinda confused... Omegabrain 20:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Look at http://www.mslugdb.com/en.php There are many Infos about official Metal Slug Character Bios and Vehicles here: http://www.mslugdb.com/en.php Granted Your request for sysop status has been granted. I must also express my guilt for not having committed much to this wiki in recent times but alas my college work has eaten up much of my time. Although the christmas break should free me up a bit and allow me to contribute some more. Imagine my suprise and delight when I checked this wiki for the first time in a while and saw all you had done. You are truly devoted in helping this wiki and I cannot express my gratitude enough. Your efforts is all the reason I need to grant you sysop status...you seemed to have elevated this wiki to new heights virtually single handedly...thank you. Just remember to be careful not to perform any unfair actions with your status...but who am I kidding? You seem to be a rational person...hope to see more of you! :D Omegabrain 23:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ABINADI Hey thith you have more Emain Macha sprites if you can give me more please. if you did it put it on my page please. -THAMKS- ABINADI and, thith you know how to animate the sprites, if you know it please put it on my discussion page ABINADI Did you know who is the creator of this Metal Slug Wiki ABINADI I'm mexican. so i can write the articles of this wiki on spanish ¿what do you think about it? Spotlight Request Hi Magma Dragoon. You don't seem to be welcoming the contributors you do have to the site. Could you customize a welcome template (eg. Template:Welcome) if you don't have one, and then make sure to welcome all of your new contributors, both IPs and logged-in users? It's important to make the new contributors who do show up feel welcome. Otherwise your wiki looks like it's in great shape. Let me know when you've got the welcomes taken care of and I'll be happy to add you to the list. Also keep an eye on your -- you have a small handful of them that should get tags. -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Great work, and keep up with the welcomes! I've added you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's a nice spotlight you made -- can you post it on the spotlight request page please? Other staff members have to create/approve all the spot images used. -- Wendy (talk) 22:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) My images Thanks for the note I consider it, also for my is dificult. Now i rename my images. THANKS¡¡¡ Template:Battles Can you create one template about battles like the images of it that I upload? thank you Congratulations Congratulations you are a great user you are the principal cause thet theese week can advance. You have won my respect and from other users. Great Sprites. Template:Battles An infobox is great, and if you can also a listing template. Thanks for all. Heya! First, congrats on your 1yr anniversary!! It took some serious dedication, and now looks like it's paying off :). Allow me to introduce...myself...I'm the sr. marketing manager here on gaming, and would like to say hi, let you know we exist, and that you might see some gaming team members in here poking around. Let me know if you need help with anything...and you should see a nice bump in traffic with the spotlight in place. Cheers -- Doug (talk) 17:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Too many anigifs While I love the attention to detail SNK put into these animations, is it REALLY neccesary to slap a whole bunch of them on one page? A distressing number of articles have a tendency to bring my poor crappy browser to a standstill. Oh god forget what I just said Actually, it seems to be the Weapons page in general that's murdering my computer. You should probably take a look at that. Just saying. Good to be back... Thanks...I really think that I should get back into the habit of helping with the updates on this site...for one who started this wiki I certainly haven't done as much as I should have (but look at you! Look at all you have done! ...You gave this place life...) but I hope to get something done now...even if its something small, I should try and make my contributions more frequent... Well, I'm gonna see whats on the to-do list and see what I can do to help...you've certainly made nothing short an amazing effort here on this wiki...after all, you deserve a hand and you always have...(not that you did it all by yourself...many thanks to all of the other major contributers!) ;) --Omegabrain 19:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Some Kind Of Lenguages Some time ago i ask you to write articles on spanish, i'm giong to do it, i'm hope you also can do that on portuguese, to put a lot on lenguages like on wikipedia. :) --ABINADEITOR 6:09, October 2, 2009 Adivinhe quem é Olá Magninha? Culumon veio aqui para te dá um olá, to tão depremida pelo banimento que ulumon levou na Desciclopédia ':( ao menos na Wikia Culumon é bem vinda e todo mundo me ama :}. Beijos, Culuuu. Culumon 22:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) quick question I was start the laser drone article, to verify that's the small circular one that floats around with what appears to be camera/laser gun. Austinlyle0 like the articles i made? hellooooo dragoon check out the Black Hound and Metal Crow articles that would be great!. BBA! ( best buds always ) metalslug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lilly.png#filehistory Check again. The Mary and Lily pages should not have the same image. And I just got confused as to which is which. Needless to say, ONE of those images if of Lily and the other Mary, but both pages currently have the same image. 17:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) =Hey Whassup= =Hey=PikaCommando 01:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) PikaCommando 01:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC)PikaCommando here.Sorry for a few things that my cousin wrote after I edited that Allen page.Don't worry he won't use the computer for now.BTW is my Metal Slug 3 alternate route helpful ? (I missed three on mission 4) Hey Hey.I'm the guy who edited the Pirates article.LethalRebel 07:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC)LethalRebelLethalRebel 07:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ARABIAN CHIEFTAIN If you look on metal slug database, on the information, character, in the villians part there's a named that's tached it saids abul abbas, if you investigate that's an arabian name, and it's logical that that arabian chieftain is abul abbas, thanks for your comments, and because you're an importan contributor. I was not editing more because school doesn't let me do, but i hope i could edit often, im happy to be here again i love this game & love this site. BATTLES Hey, i have a question, do you know who deleted de section of battles and their articles, i think they most be here, please do me that favor, thanks. Future Rebel The other day i founded it on my images files, i took it from a page that was closed like 1 year ago, it was named Metal Slug File Library. If you look for it it's unavailable, but if you wan't more MS7, images I'm going to search for them on my files, hope I have them(I don't know if I deleted them). Contact Me again, I'm at your service. ~ABINADI~ Question Who is the most powerful villain in all Metal Slug games? Great Site hey there! there are some things missing and i found an awesome website that can help fill in missing images as well as articles!! here it is!! http://www.spriters-resource.com/arcade/M.html if you want i can help edit the missing images or articles. let me know so there aren't any duplicate articles! G0DZ1LLA 14:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Please read ! Hello ... This message I send you because I want to ask a metal slug char .... the char iscalled Marcos Rossi .... If you can send the download link to this address:kevinjoniel@live.com ..... Thanks for reading this, I hope to help me, I've searched a lot but I found nothing, Thank you! Bye! Cool wiki! It was all yours really wasn't it...? I just put the bones up. But seriously, I'm not complaining, you did more than I ever could, and I really got ahead of myself, not understanding just what it would entail. It honestly is amazing how it looks so much more professional now. I just wanted to congratulate you, and all who helped you. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see it happen. It sounds a little pathetic, I know, considering how I said I would be there and wasn't, but I really wasn't ready for something like that. All I can say now is that I'll contribute where I can, even if its just link fixing and stuff... I don't even know if theres even anything anymore that I can do that you can't (in which case, if you needed it, I'm sorry) but I've really been a jerk about it, and just coming on and doing stuff without saying anything would have been worse. So I'm saying something now. But really guys, you made this work. It's your wiki, it always was. It just took me awhile to actually say it out loud. I'm proud to have at least seen the beginning of what this would become. I'll see you around. I hope to not make a liar out of myself... Again. Omegabrain 23:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Inapropriate Images. Just informing that user Panochon has posted inapropriate images. Main Page Hey, would you guys mind if I switch around the main page so that a new Advertisement fits in better? I won't change any content, just the organization. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Please post something here about how to delete pages, I need to know so I can get this page filled with a load of bullshit. click here for said bullshit page. Signed, Slug Slug Gunner Fan Gotta do something about this serial pest 203.116.187.1 Whoever it is has been killing off wiki pages like rapid fire... okay I get it Okay mate, I get it you don't want that category, I understand, but don't you think your over reacting blocking me after one infringement? Purely over a differance of opinion? I'm having to contact you on a different wiki. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Gimme Vanguard and Giant Eel spritesheet!